Pairing family to one love
by Ace-of-Dragon-Hearts
Summary: This is my first beginning story with chapters on this site. So for people that had read my work or not, I hope you in joy this. Also, there is a second chapter for this one.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes glowing with anger from his love one to suffer so much pain now while she fights alone in this battle. My mind running with words of that she should not do be in this state of suffering. My body grieves in pain even more as I take her pain away and set it upon myself. To that I only anger her even more, but help the best way I can for her.

Brother gasping for air while he is in pain. : You shall not suffer like this. Not ever when you are alive and so am I.

Sister in tears of sadness for her brother. : Why do want to suffer for what I have done? I do not want to see you in this kind of pain for me!

Brother: you had left me with no other choice since I care for you too much to let you be in pain!

Feeling from someone fading away from him. He bust through monsters with bloody revenge to save her before she even landed on the ground with her delicate body.

Brother: Please my love, be more careful with yourself. If you are hungry, then feed off of my neck for blood.

Sister: ok Hun, I will.

Piercing into his neck by her fangs. She drains him for the blood needed for herself to stand once for on her feet. He loves her even more as the hug becomes very intent with each other. She wipers in to his ears.

Sister: I love you and certain that you love me as well.

Brother: of course I love you. Even to give my life to save yours.

Monsters slowly move in around them. Making them surrounded to be unable to go any were from their position. Readying their weapons as they come closer to the family love couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Just before they give the final blow to clear the area. Another brother comes and takes care of it when they least expected him to show up at all.

Second brother with a smile to his face as his voice sounds irritated with them. : Why did you go on and leave me behind with mortal problems, while you are here with all the fun, Rasch?

Rasch being annoyed as he tries to speak calmly: You know that it is our honeymoon tonight, and so that it needed to be a special night! Just be glad it was not you who had failed our honeymoon, but these little annoyances!

Brother: My bad! My bad, to have interrupted the joyful couple of this fine evening! And with my deepest apologies to your wife, Acloy.

Acloy smiling with rage in her heart. : None taken! Why did you show up if you knew what this day is for my lovely husband and me?

Brother: Just thot it my be more interesting with you two than listening to people complain about their problems around. I hate mortals, but yet they are interesting!

Rasch: Just that I thot you would not show up at a time like this! You show up anyways!

Brother: Yeah, but isn't that why any love me for?!

Acloy: true, but also I am glad that you not my brother!

Rasch: yeah, but he is mine since we known each other for such a long ass time!

Brother: you should be glad that I have to go to my girl to help with her maiden heart!

Rasch: then make it quick!

Brother: Now! Now, do not be so rash with me! I go in do time!

Rasch getting angrier. : You just like to mess with people for your enjoyment! Don't you?!

Acloy slight laughing as she says: you two sound like a married couple arguing! When I am married to sweet dear Rasch.

A distance scream of a woman came about to our ears as came closer and closer.

Brother: there is my call! See you guys in a little bit!

Rasch: NO! No, please take your time, ok!

Acloy: I agree with my husband!

The brother takes off to save his girl for whatever reason that had happen. Soon after he left, a strong feeling of someone behind us with a whispers to both our ears.

Stranger: it is still very disturbing that all for any reasons that you had to marry each other! Not like you two had any choice! God himself had you marry each other! For even you are brother and sister with each other from the high royalty in vampires!

We both turn around and was shocked to see who it was.


End file.
